


The Sandcat of Niima Outpost

by vanilla_villain37 (van1lla_v1lla1n)



Series: The Sandcat of Niima Outpost [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Jakku, Monsters, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Shapeshifting, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, catradora vibes, fem!Kylo Ren, tiny bit of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van1lla_v1lla1n/pseuds/vanilla_villain37
Summary: Kylo Ren continues her search for the map to Luke Skywalker on the desert planet Jakku, where the religious fanatic Lor San Tekka is rumored to have the final fragment. But after she kills Lor San Tekka without getting the map, a strange talking sandcat offers her a trade.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Sandcat of Niima Outpost [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846306
Comments: 25
Kudos: 30
Collections: Queerly Beloved Reylo Fics, The Sub!Ben Collection





	The Sandcat of Niima Outpost

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to MissCoppelia for the beta read!

“Captain Phasma, would you please keep your Stormtroopers under control?”

The soldiers had been gossiping all day about some malicious phantom or stray cat, depending on who you listened to, that was rumored by the locals to sneak into camps and either steal high-end tech or tear people’s throats out. Maybe both. Kylo didn’t give a fuck about the rumors, but she was tired of the troopers whispering when they should’ve been standing at attention on guard duty.

Phasma usually kept them disciplined, but sometimes it seemed she let the troopers stray out of line in ways she knew would irritate Kylo. This appeared to be one of those times. They’d landed on Jakku late that evening to raid Tuanul, searching for the old fanatic Lor San Tekka, who was rumored to have the last fragment of a map to the treasonous Luke Skywalker. Yet another rumor on this dry shithole of a planet—mystical map fragments, feral sandcat phantoms, and booze strong enough to knock out a space slug.

They’d not yet found Tekka—tomorrow they would. Tonight they camped outside the town, amid the dunes. Kylo’s temporary shelter was less comfortable than her quarters on the Finalizer, but at least she didn’t have to share space, as the troopers did. Not that she would’ve allowed that, had anyone bothered to suggest it.

In her shelter she stripped down to her breastband and leggings to meditate, sweat dripping down her neck and between her breasts. Her heavy black robes had done her temper no favors in Jakku’s heat that day. She was stirred from her meditations by a rustling and a few soft snorts. Growling in frustration, she opened her eyes to spot a long, tan tail twitching above her bag of gear.

Mumbling about foreign creatures and a gods-forsaken planet she reached into the bag to scruff the animal, finding it much heavier than she’d anticipated, almost the size of a lothcat. It had a snout and a much smaller mouth, but when it narrowed its eyes and hissed Kylo saw its teeth were definitely as intimidating as a lothcat’s. She tossed the creature outside her shelter and it landed on its feet and darted off, low on its belly, into the nearest scrub.

After completing her meditations, she dug through her bag for a ration pack, only to find all the packages torn open, crumbs scattered through her things. She threw the bag to the ground and stomped to Phasma’s shelter to requisition some of hers.

Kylo woke up in the middle of the night sweltering and stuffy. She tried to roll over, but the heat was an almost tangible weight on her chest. She half-dreamed there was an earthquake, felt the rumble of it deep in her chest; the white noise lulled her back to sleep.

Hours later she stirred when the weight lifted, and a light breeze cooled her down. But then something tickled the hair over her ear, air blowing softly against it in short puffs. Something rough scraped a wet line up her neck.

Kylo jolted awake at a voice in her ear, low and feral: “Why are you here?” She opened her eyes, afraid to move, to find a feline snout inches from her face, teeth bared. The sandcat she’d tossed out earlier. It stood over her, its paws heavy on her shoulders, its back feet anchoring her hips.

Again, “Why are you here, human?”

“I’m looking for something,” she said. A reasonable allowance, she thought, given that a talking cat had claws inches from her throat.

“For what?” it growled, letting its claws extend slightly to prick her skin.

Kylo turned her face to the side but kept her gaze on the animal. “A map.”

“Tekka’s map, hmm?”

“How do you know that?”

“I’m a scavenger. If you know things, you can barter.” The sandcat nosed at her neck again, and Kylo shivered. She felt its breath in her ear again when it said, “If I give you the map, what will you give me in return?”

Kylo swallowed. “What do you want? Food?”

The sandcat hissed, its claws sharp points in her shoulders. “Paltry,” it purred. “Give me a speeder and I’ll get you the map.”

“What’s a cat going to do with a speeder?”

“What’s a monster like you doing with a calligraphy set? Who wants letters from a creature in a mask?”

Kylo gritted her teeth. She _was_ the monster here. But that didn’t make it acceptable for an oversized talking cat to go through her things.

She raised a hand to scruff the sandcat and toss it off her chest, but the animal swatted her away and leaned heavily in the center of her chest, compressing her lungs.

Its nose against hers, the sandcat made a smug sound Kylo assumed would be a chuckle if it came from a human. “Get me a speeder,” it said, “and I’ll get you the map.” It thudded to the floor and was gone.

* * *

Kylo arrived at the central shelter for the morning briefing precisely on schedule and glared silently at Phasma from beneath her mask when the captain strolled in forty-five seconds late, carrying her helmet.

Phasma smirked. “Been doing a little convalescence with the locals, have we?”

“What are you talking about?”

Phasma sprawled out in a chair. “I saw the girl sneaking out of your shelter last night.”

Kylo growled: “What girl?” But Phasma slid on her helmet as the other officers waltzed in, and that was the end of it.

* * *

Kylo hadn’t gone into this intending to kill Lor San Tekka, but the old man’s implication that he knew her past, that he knew _her_ , was frankly intolerable. She was certain the Resistance pilot who’d attempted to make a solo stand against the First Order troops knew something, but he’d slipped away. Kylo had to make do with hacking down a low shrub with her saber to let out her rage, since nothing of more satisfying substance was available in this barren place.

She’d ordered Captain Phasma to send a team after the escaped pilot, ensuring she selected from the more diligent Stormtroopers—certainly not that FN-2187, who Kylo suspected to have somewhat more emotion than a properly trained Stormtrooper should. She made note to reprimand Hux upon her return for his training regimen, which seemed to be growing ever more lax.

In her evening meditations she channeled the building heat of her body into her rage, skipping dinner. She fell asleep dressed in her breastband and leggings, sweaty and uneasy, but woke up with her shoulders aching from the hard ground. She startled and reached for the saber beside her head when she heard that feline chuckle she’d hoped she’d dreamed the night before.

But the sandcat hissed and batted away the saber before she could ignite it.

“Can’t sleep, my delicate monster?” it asked. Kylo rolled her eyes, but her breathing grew shallow as the sandcat settled on her chest, resting its head on its paws to look up at her.

“I noticed you killed the one person confirmed to have your map. _And_ your pilot ran off. Still thinking about that trade?” Kylo’s hands tightened into fists at her sides at the reminder of her failure.

“It’s not like the First Order can’t afford to lose _one_ speeder.” The sandcat licked its paws, its rough tongue drifting slightly and flicking over her bare sternum.

“The old man is dead,” Kylo said. “How are you any closer to the map now than I am? You, a stray animal.”

“I already have it.” Kylo sat up fast, and the sandcat’s claws dug into her shoulders as it scrambled to rebalance. She scruffed it, one hand behind its neck, and it hissed in her face.

“Gonna kill an old man and a cat in one day, murderous snake?”

Kylo had to laugh. She had murdered an old friend of—of Luke Skywalker, today. An old man. For nothing, just for her own impatience. But—“ _murderous snake_?”

The sandcat wrestled against her, but its front legs were restricted by Kylo’s hold on its neck. “Do you know my favorite food?” it asked.

“I don’t give a fuck about your favorite food. Give me the map.”

“Snakes.” It spat the word in her face and Kylo flinched, then blushed, gritting her teeth.

“You know I can take whatever I want,” she said. The sandcat growled, and she loosened her grip on its scruff, lowering it to sit on the bedroll in front of her. It laid down, its head still held up at an awkward angle.

“What are you?” Kylo said, feeling her way into the sandcat’s mind, hoping it would work on this creature as well as it had on the traitor Del Meeko on Pillio. But just as she reached in, she felt a push back, the sandcat shifting forward in front of her and extending its awareness into _her_ mind. She let go of it, recoiling.

The sandcat stood up. “My name is Rey,” it said. “All you had to do was ask.”

It sauntered up into her lap, pressed a paw to her chest until she fell back onto her elbows. It licked at the space between her breasts above the breastband.

“Now. How about that speeder?”

Kylo closed her eyes. She could hear Snoke sneering at her about resorting to negotiating with a cat for intel, when she should’ve been able to take it. _Weak._ The Stormtroopers might find the pilot, but honestly Kylo didn’t trust them to.

“Fine,” she said. “Give me the map, and I’ll let you take a speeder. But I’m not moving it anywhere for you—you’ll have to take care of that yourself.”

The sandcat purred, rubbed its cheek on her chest, and darted off, leaving Kylo to lie there and wonder whether it agreed or not. But minutes later it dropped a datachip on her stomach. It was old tech, incompatible with her holopad. She’d have to wait until she got back to the Finalizer to know whether the sandcat was lying about the map or not.

“You can’t take the speeder until first light. It’ll wake up the whole camp,” she told it.

Its tail twitched. “Fine,” it said, “but I’m staying here until then. No way I’m trusting a First Order minion to keep their word.”

“Minion? Is that what you think I am? I’m the master of the Knights of Ren.”

But the sandcat said nothing, just curled up on her chest. She pushed it off.

“I can’t breathe with you there.”

“You slept just fine last night,” it said, settling between her thighs instead, forcing them apart. Kylo blushed. Its manic purring reverberated through her body, heightened between her legs and bringing up shameful, distracting desires she tried to suppress.

“You can think of me as a _she_ , if you like,” the sandcat said.

“Get out of my head.”

The sandcat— _she_ , Rey—just purred. Kylo was already hot, her leggings sticking to her, her breastband chafing, and this wasn’t helping. They’d told her in the briefing that Jakku’s heat wasn’t so bad because it was a dry heat. She really didn’t agree.

“Poor, delicate monster,” Rey said. “Can’t sleep?”

“Not with an overgrown lothkitten between my legs.”

Rey purred through a laugh, stood up to slink onto Kylo’s chest, stepping painfully on one nipple before stopping at her shoulders, her big paws heavy. She crouched, licked from the center of Kylo’s breastband, up her sternum, up her neck, behind her ear. And there she said, “Let me help,” her little nose tickling light breaths over Kylo’s ear.

Kylo swallowed. “I don’t need your help.”

“But do you want it?” Rey licked behind her ear again, let her sharp teeth graze over Kylo’s ear, then leaned up and licked the tip of her nose. The sandcat backed up, nuzzled between Kylo’s breasts, then turned, tail flicking in her face. Kylo had what she wanted from this creature; why didn’t she kill it, toss it out? But then it was nosing softly between her legs, its little snout bumping places long untouched, and she forgot about other options.

“Fine,” she whispered. “Help.”

“What was that?” Rey said, her face still nuzzled between Kylo’s legs.

Kylo closed her eyes. “Please.”

“Good girl.”

Too much. Kylo grimaced. “Don’t call me that. I’m not.”

“But you are being good for me. Look at you, arching your back like that.” Rey licked the skin above her waistband. “Off, please.”

Rey moved out of the way as Kylo sat up to obey.

“All of it,” the sandcat said. Kylo hesitated, then unwrapped her breastband. There was the slightest breeze through her flimsy shelter, but her bare skin still felt feverish.

Rey stepped back between her legs, a paw on her thigh, and reached up to lick her neck under her hair. “Lie back now,” she said, and grazed her tongue over Kylo’s nipple, then moved to lap at the other one.

Rey bit softly at her inner thigh, her sharp teeth grazing the tendon. Then her rough tongue covered Kylo’s labia, her little nose bumping her clit. Claws pricked at the skin of her hip when she jumped, a heavy paw holding her still. Rey licked through Kylo’s labia, and Kylo bit her hand when that rough tongue flicked over her clit.

Kylo reached down to scratch behind Rey’s ear, and her aggressive purrs reverberated through her cunt. She clenched down on emptiness, moved her hand from her mouth to try to fill that space herself, but Rey batted her hand away, hissing.

“I just need—more, please,” Kylo said.

“Impatient, hmm?” Rey said. “Close your eyes.”

Kylo felt her chest shaking with her heartbeat, listened to her breath in the silence.

Then, in her ear, Rey’s voice, soft and clear: “Open your eyes.”

She did, and flinched. No cat. A human. A girl— _what girl_ , she’d said—a young woman. Same round hazel eyes, her lithe form naked. Her hair was short, cut close against her head, and soft, like the sandcat’s fur had been.

“Rey?”

The woman smirked. “Yes, my delicate monster. No need to be frightened.”

“I’m not,” she said, but her lips trembled traitorously.

Rey stretched over her, ass in the air, small breasts pressed down against Kylo’s ribs. “I just needed my hands,” she said, her fingers stroking the ends of Kylo’s hair, her ears, her neck. “Such a soft thing.”

She straightened, letting her hands trail down Kylo’s torso, tweaking her nipples along the way, squeezing her muscular hips. She smoothed her tongue over the pricks of blood her claws had left there, then spread Kylo’s thighs with her hands, her thumbs tugging beside her labia to expose her clit. She sucked at it lightly.

“Can’t do that in sandcat form, either,” she said, and flicked her soft tongue over it. Her fingertip teased Kylo’s opening, smearing the wetness up to circle her clit and back down. She hooked a finger in slightly, pressing up, and Kylo bit her lip, arching her back.

“More, please,” she said, and Rey eased her fingertip out.

“I thought you didn’t need my help,” she said.

Kylo growled and thrashed under Rey’s hands. “ _Please_.”

Rey slid two slender fingers into her, mouth open as she watched Kylo’s face. She stroked them in and out, and again, smiling at Kylo’s whimper, then pressed a thumb to her clit. She kissed her hip as she fucked her with those two fingers, scraping her teeth over the tiny cuts there to draw blood again, her laugh close to a purr when Kylo clenched down on her fingers at that sharp pain.

With smooth, slow strokes over her clit and against the front wall of her cunt, Rey worked her up, until she was panting and squirming, biting her own hand again. Then she sped up, her fingers hitting a deep place Kylo had never been able to reach on her own, and she leaned down to flick her tongue light and fast over Kylo’s clit. Rey braced an arm over her hips, holding her still until everything was too much too much _too much_ and she came hard against Rey’s hot mouth, her fingers.

Rey licked her fingers clean, soothed Kylo’s cunt with soft slow strokes of her tongue until her shuddering breaths slowed.

“Think you can sleep now, my soft thing?”

Kylo nodded, her eyes already drifting shut. She fell asleep with a sweet weight on her chest, anchoring her to a place where she could be good, soft purrs soothing her body.

* * *

Kylo stumbled out of her shelter the next morning to find the sun bright, the heat already sweltering.

Mitaka darted up to her like he’d been waiting, said tentatively, “Sir, uh, one of the speeders seems to be . . . missing.”

“Does it?” She didn’t care; she’d expected this when she woke up alone.

Mitaka shifted, stuttered. “Also, sir.”

“What?” Her voice was a metallic rumble through the voice modulator in her mask.

“The search crew has returned.”

“And?”

“They . . . didn’t find the pilot. The Resistance pilot.”

“No, of course not,” she said, sighing. “Well, it doesn’t matter. We have what we need.”

Mitaka stared at her.

“We’re done here,” she said. “Tell Captain Phasma to have her troops break down camp. We leave in an hour.”

Mitaka scurried off, head down, and she swept back into her shelter to pack her few belongings. She shook the crumbs out of her bag, grumbling, then spotted her calligraphy set lying ajar on the ground. She hurried over to it, sifted through. Her best pen was missing, one of her scrolls untied. Rage simmered in her chest at the intrusion.

Scribbled over the Sith Code she’d carefully penned inside was a truly terrible sketch of what she assumed was intended to be a sandcat on a speeder, one paw raised with a finger extended in some kind of defiant salute. She scoffed, shoved the scroll back into the box, and packed everything away. She found the datachip on the ground by her bedroll, where she’d naively left it the night before, and tucked it into a pocket.

* * *

Back on the Finalizer, she found a droid that could read the chip. She flipped through file after file, but they were all just terrible drawings—animals and droid designs and some tall robed figure with a helmet that looked like a dickhead. No map. Not even a fragment of a map.

Kylo raged, barely refraining from smashing the droid, but she didn’t spare the datapad in her quarters. Or the desk. Or the hideous wardrobe in the corner.

She raged into the hallway, spotting an officer.

“We’re going back down to Jakku to hunt down the scavenger,” she said.

He looked confused. “But we’ve only just— What scavenger, sir?”

She snarled. “Prepare my ship!”

**Author's Note:**

> Some bonus art by yours truly:
> 
> I'm on Twitter at [@van1lla_v1lla1n](https://twitter.com/van1lla_v1lla1n). Come say hi!


End file.
